1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiping mechanism, a liquid droplet jetting apparatus, and a wiping method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for wiping a nozzle surface of an ink jet head with a wiping member such as a fabric having absorbability for maintenance of the ink jet head is known (refer to JP2010-234667A).
In the configuration of JP2010-234667A, the nozzle surface is wiped two times by changing the direction of the wiping member. Specifically, in the configuration of JP2010-234667A, first, unwiped portions are prevented by wiping the nozzle surface along a first direction with high liquid absorption power, and second, wiping traces due to ink withdrawn from a nozzle are prevented by wiping the nozzle surface along a second direction with low liquid absorption power.